Heavy Metal
Experimenter, scientist. Bio-genetic engineer and a DNA expert. Half metal and gears, Heavy Metal gets his name from the fact he is a cyborg. Heavy Metal is a former Bloody Hand member. He is a sergeant in the Renegades, in charge of conducting secondary interviews, weapons' training and training new recruits. He also serves as a sniper when called for on missions. He does a lot of experiments on himself. It is said that he cut off his own leg to test a new wire/muscle phasing. Although he wants to be in the front lines fighting with his own arsenal, The Captain keeps him behind them as a sniper, as he is considered too valuable to be shot up. Category:Characters Appearance Heavy Metal is a huge burly man that better belongs as a member of the linebackers on an American football team than somewhere with anything fragile. He has the built of a blacksmith. Though he usually shaves his head, when he does have hair it is dark brown. His left eye is a similar shade. The other eye is green due to the alterations that he has done to it. For those with keen hearing, he hums softly as he moves, and a strange creaking sound can be heard when his right arm swings and left leg moves. The scars that he bore told silent tales of the battles and other terrors he had endured, though most might be foreign in construct to him, the long slashes of flogging might be reminiscent to the pixie of the injuries the other girl sustained before the pixie was shielded from the sight of Ellasbeth’s beating. Across his stomach in four long bands are strips of metal that extend gradually under his trousers. Like his arm, the band was bluish in hue, the angle, and width of the strips suggesting he could easily bend in either direction any ordinary human could do. “These bands go around my body, don’t go to my private areas but keep my gut in and prevent blows to my abdomen from hurting me. The other places are covered and inside where I can show you. Haven’t figured out how to take off my own skin without major surgery yet.”From the chapter Sanctuary, ''in Tales of Talees. Personality A genius and an inventor he is perfectly happy to use himself or others to do his experiments on and has even cut off his own leg in the name of science. Though he prefers to use willing volunteers for his experiments, he is not above using unwilling volunteers and has resorted to using captives in the past. During his time with the Bloody Hand, he was more apt to use war prisoners as experiments to further improve on his nano-technology, and is himself a walking experiment. Although patient he has his limits, he is a good listener for the most part but cannot stand people with no common sense. He is loyal to the Captain and tends to have a hair-trigger when it comes to the Captain being insulted. He is constantly scourging for things that might be useful whether it's in the street, a bargain store / kiosk or in a dumpster and he is always searching for ways to improve himself and his allies. Known History ''The Bloody Hand Heavy Metal was a Bloody Hand Elite. During his time in the Bloody Hand, he used captives to perform his experiments on as well as himself. When the Chaos Rider began taking down the 'mancer society, the 'Riders sent him pieces of the captured technology. It was through these advanced augments he was able to learn about cybernetics and perfect his current methods of creation and implantation. During a battle, he lost partial use of his (left?) leg and decided to replace the damaged part with one of his cybernetic enhancements. Destruction broke his jaw and tore his eye from his head. Heavy Metal replaced his damaged eye with a cybernetic one. At some point during his time with the Bloody Hand, his right arm was replaced. The Renegades He became a Renegade during their founding and is credited as being one of the people who assisted The Captain rescue those who were not Bloody Hand members but wanted 'out' of the Jarnieens. Not long after becoming a Renegade, he was captured by the Web and escaped with Patch’s assistance. When Adelaide was purchased by Valen at a slave auction in Talees, Heavy Metal and his former partner Brian rescued her to keep her safe for a time. The Captain later took Adelaide away. Known Abilities He has a multitude of cybernetic enhancements and abilities and is one of the few functioning cyborgs in the galaxy. Cybernetic Enhancements & Abilities He has his own armor graft to his chest and back, making him very tough and durable, able to take more damage than the average soldier. Arms - Heavy Metal is incredibly strong in his right arm. His left arm is stronger than the average human but the strength does not match his right arm. His right arm can lift almost two tons with ease while his left can deadlift 700. These weights are measured by 'dead weight' measurement. His right arm has its own gun implanted in it, the fingers are his barrels and his thumb is his trigger. Eye / Ear - He has excellent eyesight and the ability to hear far beyond normal human limits - the high tones ranging to those of a dog and the low tones ranging to those of a cat. Leg - Strength Due to his cybernetic enhancements, Heavy Metal can pull an airplane with ease. Only a human with the capacity such as Kevin FastKevin Fast - http://www.guinnessworldrecords.com/world-records/heaviest-aircraft-pulled-by-a-manPulled a 188.83 ton airplane a distance of 88 metres.. Hard to Lift Heavy Metal is heavy. For those who attempt to move him with telekinesis unless they can lift 800+ pounds the likelihood of moving him is slim. Unknown Origin For some reason, magical healing does not work on him. While a major inconvenience, it was the reason that he started working with cybernetics in the first place. Mundane Cybernetic Scientist: Heavy Metal is one of the primer cybernetic scientists in the galaxy. Between cybernetics, genetic manipulation and nanotech, this is the subject he knows the most about. DNA Specialist - In addition to his knowledge of cybernetics, he knows a great deal about genetics and how to manipulate genetic information Hand-to-Hand Expert Nanotechnology -''' Paired with his understanding of cybernetics and genetic manipulation, his knowledge of nanotechnology makes for deadly combinations. Of the three, this is the one he knows the least about; however, is learning more each day. '''Weaponsmaster Relationships Father: Unknown Mother: Unknown Siblings: Unknown S.O.: He is going out with Crysta and loves her. Children: None known. Grandchildren: None known. 'Other: ' First Appearance Random Trivia Rumors have it that he cut off his arm in order to test his latest cybernetic enhancements on himself. He told Crysta his real name. Reference List